


The Beast and his Beauty

by RewritetheStars87



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Witches, warewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewritetheStars87/pseuds/RewritetheStars87





	The Beast and his Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the surrounding villages knew of the Beast that lived in the Dark forest. Yet so few knew of how he truly came to be there... A Prince of a long forgotten Hidden Kingdom, son of a Fae Princess, who had a fleeting, forbidden romance with a mortal man. So the Princess was cast out carrying the Heir to the throne the Queen denied his Heritage and Birthright in anger and placed a Curse upon him. Upon his 20th Birthday he would be forced into to a Beastly existence until his Soulmate would save him, she must love him as he is... yet who could love such a fearsome creature? The legends of Werewolves and Monsters in the night were no legends they were the truth. But so many still ignored them, and let them be forgotten and brushed off as mere rumors and hearsay. Many years past and the Princess had another child, a girl she had lost her birthright her Fae powers she was mortal now, her Mortal lover had disappeared before learning of his daughter. With her Lover gone the Princess fell into grief, she withdrew into herself leaving her son to raise his younger sister alone in a cruel world. His 20th birthday came to pass, and his curse fell upon him, his sister whom he had raised to be a Warrior and a Fighter vowed to find his soulmate and bring her to him and so our story begins...

Everyone in the surrounding villages knew of the Beast that lived in the Dark forest. Yet so few knew of how he truly came to be there... A Prince of a long forgotten Hidden Kingdom, son of a Fae Princess, who had a fleeting, forbidden romance with a mortal man. So the Princess was cast out carrying the Heir to the throne the Queen denied his Heritage and Birthright in anger and placed a Curse upon him. Upon his 20th Birthday he would be forced into to a Beastly existence until his Soulmate would save him, she must love him as he is... yet who could love such a fearsome creature? The legends of Werewolves and Monsters in the night were no legends they were the truth. But so many still ignored them, and let them be forgotten and brushed off as mere rumors and hearsay. Many years past and the Princess had another child, a girl she had lost her birthright her Fae powers she was mortal now, her Mortal lover had disappeared before learning of his daughter. With her Lover gone the Princess fell into grief, she withdrew into herself leaving her son to raise his younger sister alone in a cruel world. His 20th birthday came to pass, and his curse fell upon him, his sister whom he had raised to be a Warrior and a Fighter vowed to find his soulmate and bring her to him and so our story begins...

Chapter 1 will be posted tomorrow. :)


End file.
